rheannfandomcom-20200215-history
Rheann
This article requires formatting. The lands of Rheann are comprised of four known continents, though only one has been thoroughly explored in modernity. This is Arethal, the Northeastern landmass which serves as a home for munen, dornen, adrassi, and all other mortal races. It is broken up by its inhabitants into several smaller regions, as described below: The Golden South: Between the sprawling farmland of Elysia, the orderly mountain cities of the dornen, and the Spring Court’s holdings in Ilerinden, the Golden South absolutely lives up to its name. Here there is boundless natural beauty, valuable resources, and surprising cooperation between its varied inhabitants. The Wooded Coast: This region is tucked between the Sea of Falling Stars and tall mountains to the East. Seemingly endless adrassi forests give way to snowy tundra and the dark cities of Vamihadras in the North. Nature and its protectors are unforgiving on the wooded coast, as are the legion celestials and werewolves who call it home. There are resources to be had for those willing to fight, but great peril for any who are unwilling or unable to do so. Corania: The brutal Northern desert and barren highlands of Corania hold mostly sand, but the few inhabitable areas are overflowing with life and civilization. A deep, powerful river flows out from the mountains to the South. Its fertile shores split the region and allow trade to its capital city. The Pagan Lands: Some of the oldest munen holdings on Arethal, the Pagan Lands were once known collectively as Serain. Now they include the thriving kingdoms of Havensport, Elsmir, and Asgaroth. Rolling hills and gently swaying grasslands make up the majority of the mainland, though redwood and pine forests become common in the North. To the South of Arethal lies Ildresk, a place of many terrifying rumors and little real understanding. What is known is that the continent sports an ancient rainforest where starlight never reaches the ground, primordial jungles full of terror lizards, an uninhabitable desert peninsula, and frozen scrubland to the far South which give way to enormous sheets of ice and snow. This continent is the native home of the Shattered Court adrassi, whose current civil war threatens to plunge the whole world into darkness. Haran extends from the Northwest of Arethal to the borders of Kama Houtan. It is a largely unclaimed region of the world thanks to difficult mountain ranges, massive glaciers, and chill winds which threaten to rip the flesh from would-be explorers. Even seasoned Asgarothians dare not travel too far into the tundra of Haran, as there are even older threats there than just the weather. Finally, Tan Shoutaru makes up the Western hemisphere of Rheann. This continent once made up the holdings of the vast Tan Empire, the largest munen civilization to ever exist on the planet. Now it is a ruin. From its most Northern watchpost to the walled cities of the far South, Tan Shoutaru is overrun by lingering chaotic magic and rampaging elemental dragons. Only the bravest of adventurers sets foot on the continent, and those who do rarely return to Arethal to speak of it. Of course, these are broad overviews of the wider geography of Rheann. The following pages provide further details about the territories within the known world. This includes some of the important landmarks and well-known political figures of Rheann as well.